Orange Moon
by SolariFire
Summary: A sister and Brother try to find themselves in a galaxy far far away ( trust me its not star wars but cool anyz..).


Standing over the edge wind tossed his black hair. The cool night placed a chill on the surface of his neck and the wind bent to kiss it. Beyond the man-made cliff lay a whole city, lights with diamonds sparkling as bright as captured stars. From his view point small sounds penetrated the distance to the charred cliff where he stood. Honks and rustling touched his ears fading into the breeze. Over his shoulder the bright Orange Moon shown with its face smiling, an old friend.

Inside his thoughts rode the question of eternity: Why am I here ? Simple enough he thought, but inside him he found a wild urge to walk the sands of time forever, invisible and unmistakable. What will I do ? Nothing asked of him, nothing demanded care, but he knew there was something lurking beyond everyone's vision that could not be unleashed. Without light there can be no darkness, without death would life even succeed ? 

Question after question rolled through his mind unable to be answered yet demanding it. They would never be answered… unless, he thought, unless I can find my way, across the Clear Sea. The Sea had never been explored before, and waited for him. It could not be seen from this desert city, but he often thought of it. Another question, what made it ? 

He had learned rumors about the vast sea but never suspected to see it . Now was his chance. Everything had played out the way he saw it , or rather felt. The Sea was warm as the air above it and when you looked within it all you would see was the bottom, full of coral and fish. But huge fish gathered at the sight of a boat and many were afraid to travel though the sailors sometimes made it into the desert to recruit others and tell stories of wonders such as hundred foot animals lurking within.

He recalled a moment when he had asked one," What is the Sea like ?"

The burly man had replied, "It's the most vast thing you ever saw and it doesn't end, ever. Once a friend of mine decided to leave past the shore line, and no one has ever seen him again. I suppose he died or perhaps found a better land than this and decided the treasures were to grand for the likes of us !" Then he had looked at one of his comrades laughing and winked. 

He looked at his watch, and on it read "Matt" while it shown in blue light hours past midnight. Dawn would be approaching and the third Orange moon had already past him with a slow and far lapse. 

Closing his bright green eyes, matt took a deep breath, smelling musty dry air. Perfume from spicy desert flowers covered his senses and he reluctantly forced himself to back away from the cliff. Rushing sounded from behind him, but he ignored it and withdrew from the world and its pain. Anger melted away from him like a snake's skin and he was grateful for the relief.

Stretching Matt took up his bike and thrust his leg over it. As it roared away he looked back at the charred and ragged cliff for the last time, knowing nothing would bring him back. Into the flaming city the motorcycle flew and with it a buzzing waiting to be mixed with other sounds. Trailing off into the horizon it followed a well worn road among cacti and remnants of a once bustling town, now charred itself.

Matt seeing it all, thought what it had once been, but decided for once to forget the questions.

Among the crowding bushes clambered a girl, black tunic layered over cargo pants outlined her thin long features and her bland brown hair. Though her appearance seemed featureless the stature in her stride told of misgivings and regrettable mistakes. As the Orange Moon gave up the features of her face cold blue eyes echoed wariness. A stranger not to be trusted.

She stared for a moment until scanning the site. Nothing had been left. Seeing her catch gaining distance, she ran towards the bushes where she'd cleverly hidden her back pack. She started walking.

In town Matt parked his bike by the brick apartment, and jogged up the stairs. Towards his door he heard the scurrying of feet and dragging of suitcases along the floor. General bustling could be heard from the hallway, and finding himself wary to cause a disturbance, Matt stepped forward along the stair. Tasks still needed to be done and he knew that when it involved him, it took forever. 

Coming to his door, Matt opened it and found a mysterious figure packing clothes and small packages of food. It was his sister Amelyn, a tough girl of Fourteen. She peered at him with probing eyes and smiled, a quizzical look on her face. Dark brown locks were hastily pulled up in a tie and she was glancing around listing things with her lurid hazel eyes.

"What took you so long ?" Amelyn watched to see his expression with none shown on hers, "The air ship leaves for the port in 90 minutes."

"That much time!"

"Of course, you weren't listening. Look I packed everything but your stuff and I am not going to lift a finger," A wolfish smile appeared on her face illuminating it. She was quite grown but practically shorter than her mother. What she lost in size, she gained in speed. Her features exuded a fierce sense of power not usually found among girls her age.

" That's fine but you'll get your share," He looked at her with loathing and slumped into a chair, " when your like this I could strangle you."

She simply looked at him implying, No you couldn't. Then she came up and kissed him on the forehead with what seemed to be remnants of an old soul. He looked up at her and questioned her.

" I know, but I needed to play with your head. No one has been taking any jokes lately," she sat on the floor, a teacher sitting below a student, "I have so much to do." 

" Where's Mom and Dad ?"

" They are already at the docking for the air ship," Amelyn looked him over, "We need to leave…"

" I know, you did pack my stuff, didn't you?"

" Ya, you owe me," She got up and started sealing the boxes she had previously packed, "I know you have unfinished business with the bike, hurry I don't want to get caught away from the port in traffic."

" What traffic- oh." To other people this would not have made much sense, but Matt knew his sister. When it came to leaving a place she hesitated and would become irritable whenever they left . It had been a couple years since their last move, but always there was a 'traffic' of worries swarming in her head, and delays only worsened her anticipation and jitters. Its not that she was afraid of a move it was the fact that much of her strength was spent on adapting.

The last planet they had lived on was full of water and lush plants, and they had moved to this hell hole. The only safety lay in the desert where huge desalination plants supplied a monstrous city of hardy people, all on this planet, mining gold. Only the desert remained, the rest a salt water sea leading off. There was a legend that this planet had once held many people and land expanded hundreds of miles, the people as expansive as the land. The world had succumb to world war and practically destroyed itself, everyone losing in the end. The water had come together leaving only an island. Before, Amelyn was allowed the pleasures of times long past on this planet, and now she was wondering what the other planet would have in store for her. Would it call men from every corner of the universe to mine for the simple love of gold only found here? Did it call her father for the same reason, fortune? Was it going to hold her soul in turmoil, without knowing what kind of ruthless person loomed round the corner, ready to steal the first coin found in your hand ? Would the people thirst as others stood pouring out their dish water?

Matt read her mind, "I know how you feel… in a way. Our next home should be better, will be better I promise. If only you'd think of it as a new way out of here then-"

" Don't you think I've thought of that! I 'm trying everything. Do you think anything could be worse than this place? I've been miserable for the past three years, I haven't forgotten."

" Neither have I ! And do you think this has been easier for me? I thought even you would understand what I've had to deal with!" Matt could take no more, this fighting would only progress, " I'm going to go sell the bike, I'll meet you back in about thirty minutes."

"Don't hide from me," Amelyn whispered as he passed her.

"There's no winning is there?"

Out of clear hazel eyes a look of sadness came to her face, " I want you to understand that I am not a child. You shouldn't believe what in you seem to see in me."

"Don't lecture me! God, lessons from a- I mean…" Matt shut himself up.

"Just watch your back." She turned away and finished with the boxes.

Walking out the door Matt replied, "Don't sit with your back to a doorway."

" Have I ever," Amelyn called but she was alone. Looking at her waist under the old sweat shirt sat a sheathed dagger sharp and cool to the touch.

Matt rode his bike to an old dealer who had originally sold him it in the first place. Slowing the bike approached the square warehouse and he set to looking for the manager, a rough old man named Rusty Boothe. Rusty was known for his bargaining, as a consequence Matt would have to be fast and make sure not to fall under price, it was the only hope for the airship ticket. Rusty would not like buying the bike back, but Matt had to try.

Flying to the Sea Port would be expensive; Matt didn't know if Amelyn would let him go that easy. The decision was made if he sold the bike and bought the ticket he would take Amelyn to the airport and leave her with her parents. How would he get away from them to the _right_ airship in time? Timing, it would all depend on timing, he only needed enough time to get to the other airship, but not enough so that they would start looking for him. Would they refund their ticket for another time? No. Policies would not allow it and his family would only have this chance. The plan would remain unstoppable. 

Rusty took his time to see Matt, he was in no hurry, "So you want to sell the bike back, eh?"

"Of course I'm traveling off this planet! Why would I need the bike, how would I transport the bike?"

"But you love this thing, remember when I first sold it to you? You were so happy that-"

" I have no time for Memory Lane old man, Rusty you have to buy it back! It will only go to waste. Do you want that ? The least I'll sell it for is 9,000 ( prices have skyrocketed)."

"Fine, but this old man would've to pay you five thousand here and the other four thousand later. Business is slow."

" What! Rusty its 9,000 or bust." Matt could see he wasn't winning, "Ok I'll make it 8,500 but that's my final offer."

"Now we're talking!" Rusty had played his game well. Or so he thought. Matt would have enough money to get the airship ticket and buy food for at least a month, " But I'll have to check the bike first."

When Rusty looked at the bike he shook his head slowly side to side, "Nope this isn't gonna work Matt I'm sorry-"

" But -"

" No Matt its not worth even 2,000. It'll take a real fix before I will buy it off you." Rusty managed to not smile when he said, "Our services are damn good, lets say only 1,000 and you'll still make a profit."

"What's wrong with it ?" 

" Well there are several plugs that were cut- the thing is basically a tickin' time bomb…" He shrugged it off, while matt stared appalled.

" I never-"

" Of course you didn't, is there someone you don't like, a record they need to settle ?"

Matt reasoned for a moment, " Who… Amelyn!" Matt went to jump on the bike when Rusty stopped him.

" Look kid, your sister wouldn't do such a stupid thing, even you know it. And I can't let you ride it- I'll give you 1,000 for it."

" Just take it !" Matt stomped off kicking dust homeward, thankfully the apartment was only about a one to two mile walk, thirty minutes.

" Ha! Tickin' time bomb, its more like the lubricating fluid was a leakin' !" Rusty marveled at his own genius.

Amelyn walked to the window for a last glimpse of the city. It was warm with the light of morning and for once looked beautiful. The streets filled with walking traffic mingled with the congestion of the cars and buses. Feeling lonely and tired Amelyn slumped into a chocolate colored chair and held her head in her knees.

" Why can't I make myself calm."

From a corner of the house came a low yell in a sultry voice, "Maybe you just need to take a bubble bath."

Jumping out of her chair Amelyn spun in time to watch a small dagger fly past her face as she maneuvered out of the way. Crouching behind a box she felt her body flow into overdrive and fatigue become consumed by adrenaline. Her heart quickened as she felt for the hilt of her dagger, warm wood.

Peering over the top of the plastic box she saw a slim figure standing in all black. At a comfortable stride the girl or women sat down on the bar waiting for an appearance. Easy, taking her time the stranger seemed in no hurry to find her prey. What made Amelyn so scared to raise her knife against this intruder? 

Turning against the box she decided her moves she would approach her opponent with caution asking her reasoning. What was she thinking? This person was armed and dangerous.

So she called out, " Who are you ?"

"No one you know."

"So then why are you here?"

"That's for me to know."

Amelyn was quickly getting irritated, "Well if you have no business here then get out."

"That's not what I said."

"Just get out."

"Don't tell me your too scared to come and meet me in person." The voice became louder and peeking over Amelyn saw her visitor searching through the lines of boxes, " I was so hoping to touch up with you, although you being armed makes things just a bit more difficult, but nothing I can't handle."

How did she know Amelyn was armed ? How long had she been there? Why hadn't Amelyn seen her? Amelyn kept regretting letting her guard down. She had even left the window open. Could the stranger have climbed through the window?

Sensing quiet footsteps and steady breathing, Amelyn stayed put. Then creeping behind a huge clothing box she stole a look in the crack between boxes. The girl was grinning back at her from the other side. For a moment, stiff of nerves, Amelyn regained herself and took the clothing box into her hands. She shoved the towering box as hard as she could but it only slid across the floor. 

Surprised but not dazed the girl ran down the corridor of boxes while Amelyn panicking took a smaller container and waited at the back of a box for her guest to come running. It almost seemed like the girl wanted to be found; her feet slapping on the floor. Gaining speed the feet came closer and closer and at ready Amelyn remained stiff.

Rounding the corner the girl came up to the edge where Amelyn struck her with all the force in the stomach. Repelling backwards the stranger fell to the ground with a crash which seemed to echo through the apartment. Victory is mine, Amelyn thought. 

Amelyn sat on her unwelcome guest with her trusty blade at hand and slowly began to calm herself, "Your name?"

A cough but nothing more.

Pushing the dagger onto the defeated captive's neck Amelyn looked deeply into the eyes her eyes. "I will leave more than a scar on your neck," Amelyn spit, "What is your name!"

Looking at Amelyn's tense face the young female replied, "Jade" before sticking a needle into Amelyn's leg. The room began to spin and Amelyn's vision became more narrow until she lost sight all together. Amelyn fell in a heap on Jade, so both lay there, one exhausted and the other gone for the moment. 

Matt made his way to the nearest bar. He needed a drink, even though he wasn't legal, he had a friend. Moving along the alley to the back door, Matt looked at the grime collecting. Gritty the pavement turned to the dumpster and the back door, a piece of glistening steel with a small window framed at eye level.

Cautiously coming up to the window, Matt knocked on it only to see the Manager of the place walk casually up when seeing Matt. The man was clean cut with stubble clinging to his face. An earring glistened on his left lobe, and a white business shirt covered loosely his fit body.

" Eh, Man… Que pasa?" Luis let him in exchanging a handshake and a pat on the back. Leading Matt to a table in the back, he looked at a fridge fool of single beers, "What on your mind?"

" I need a break from the stress, hey did you know that I couldn't sell my bike?"

"No. It fine to me, did you try to sell it to that tonto down the street? What's his name?"

" It was Rusty… What you're not saying he conned me do you?"

" No…Yes that is what I'm saying. That guy is bad news, you were stupid to give him your bike, you should of sold it tot me."

"How much would you have given to me? I needed at least 85 hundred, would you have gotten that to me, today!"

"Woa calm down, Matt. What did you get for your bike anyways?"

"That's besides the point, ok? I just need something to put it away."

" No way man not today, you're moving. So you need money don't you. How much?"

"No you can't."

" So you didn't get any did you?"

"No ok"


End file.
